Penerus Madara:Uzumaki Naruto
by UchihaFerry13
Summary: Naruto bocah berumur 5 tahun yang dibenci orang tuanya sang ayah adalah Yondaime Hokage dan ibunya Uzumaki Kushina karena lemah dibandingkan sang kakak Namikaze Menma,Naruto pun diusir dari rumah karena dianggap aib karena kelemahannya,Naruto bertekad menjadi kuat dan membalas dendam pada keluargaanya serta Konoha,akhirnya takdir mempertemukan dia dengan sang hantu "UCHIHA
1. Chapter 1

**Story by:UchihaFerry13**

 **Title:Penerus Madara:Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Obito**

 **Disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya om MS , saya hanya meminjam chara dan jutsu-jutsunya**

 **Main pair:Naruto X ...? Obito X …?**

 **Genre:Adventure and Friendship**

 **Summary:Naruto bocah berumur 5 tahun yang dibenci orang tuanya sang ayah adalah Yondaime Hokage dan ibunya Uzumaki Kushina karena lemah dibandingkan sang kakak Namikaze Menma,Naruto pun diusir dari rumah karena dianggap aib karena kelemahannya,Naruto bertekad menjadi kuat dan membalas dendam pada keluargaanya serta Konoha,akhirnya takdir mempertemukan dia dengan sang hantu "UCHIHA" (BadSummary)**

 **Genre:T (semi M untuk adegan membunuh)**

 **Warning:Smart!Naru EMS!Naru Rinnegan!Naru Strong!Naru and maybe Godlike , Typo**

 **Saya author baru dan ini ff pertama saya jadi mohon bimbingan dari author2 senior**

 **Chapter 1**

Di kediaman Yondaime Hokage

"pergi kamu dari rumah ini dasar anak lemah!"ucap orang berambut kuning atau bisa disebut Yondaime Hokage.

"Tou-san , aku ini anakmu juga bukan hanya Menma nii-san"ucap anak yg akan diusir tsb

"tapi kamu itu lemah sama saya aib bagi keluar Namikaze!"kali ini yg berteriak adalah perempuan atau ibu dari anak tsb yg bernama Uzumaki Kushina

bukkk

anak tersebuat ditendang lalu disret keluar rumah

"heh akhirnya anak itu tidak ada lagi dirumah ini"ucap Kushina

"dia tidak pantas berada dikeluarga kita "balas Yondaime hokage aka Minato Namikaze

Diluar rumah , naruto terduduk lesu karena baru saja diusir oleh ayah dan ibunya

'kenapa aku ini lemah'batin Naruto

Naruto pun brjalan kesebuah danau yg sering dikunjunginya,Naruto hanya terduduk sambil merenungi nasibnya.

"sakit bukan , dibenci karena kelemahan mu"ucap orang yg tiba tiba datang disamping Naruto

"a-anda siapa mau apa kesini"jawab Naruto tergagap

"aku adalah Madara Uchiha , aku kesini ingin menawarkan sesuatu kepadamu Gaki"balas Madara

"t-tidak mungkin Madara Uchiha sudah tewas saat bertarung dengan Shondaime Hokage.  
Naruto tau banyak tentang sejarah karena di sering keperpustakan untuk membaca sejarah desa.

"hehh,buktinya aku ada disini menemuimu"

Hening

"apakah kau ingin menjadi kuat gaki"ucap Madara memecah keheningan

"sangat,sangat ingin Madara-sama"balas Naruto

"bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku ,aku akat membuatmu kuat gaki"

"b-benarkah"jawab Naruto senang

Madara hanya mengangguk

"sepertinya kau sudah siap pergi , karena barang-barangmu sudah lngkap"

"iya, aku diusir oleh tou-san dan kaa-san , karena bagi mereka aku ini hanya sebuah aib bagi keluarga"

"baikalah pegang tanganku"

Seketika mereka berdua menghilang menggunakan jikukan ninjutsu milik Madara

Swuus tap

Mereka pun sampai disebuah gua yg sangat gelap,disana terlihat ada satu orang yg sedang berlatih

"siapa dia Madara-sensei"tanya orang tersebut

"dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki anak dari Yondaime Hokage mantan sensei mu Obito,dan mulai sekarang dia menjadi murid ku sama sepertimu Obito"balas Madara,

Obito hanya mengangguk

'anak Minato-sensei'batinObito

"Naruto mulai sekarang ini lah rumah mu dan tempat berlatihmu untuk menjadi kuat"

"ha'i Madara-sensei"balas Naruto dengan nada tegas

"Naruto ,apa perubahan jenis chakramu"tanya Madara

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tau

"hmm,masih belum tau ya , pegang kertas ini dan alirkan chakramu kekertas itu, jika kertas itu terbelah berarti perubahan chakra mu angin, terbakar berarti api, jika basah air , mengerut petir dan jika hancur berarti tanah"ucap Madara sambil memberikan Naruto kertas tersebut

Naruto pun mengalirkan chakranya kekertas itu lalu kertasnya terbagi dua , krtas pertama terbakar lalu basah , kertas kedua mengerut lalu hancur.  
Madara dan Obito membulatkan matanya karena tidak percaya,karena orang yg memiliki perebuahan 5 jenis chakra itu sangat langka atau bangkan mustahil kecuali orang tsb memiliki rinnegan seperti Madara.

'apakah Minato-sensei tidak bisa menilai org yg memilik potensi seperti Naruto ini,mungkin karena mereka terlalu fokus pada anak peretamanya'batin Obito

'anak ini memiliki potensi yg sangat menjanjikan'batin Madara

"hehhm ya berarti kau memiliki 5 perubahan jenis chakra , hal itu sangat langa Naruto jadi berbanggalah bankan Obito hanya memilik 2 perubahan jenis chakra katon dan doton"ucap Madara

Obito mengangguk tanda setuju

"b-benarkah Madara-sensei"

"ya,ini gulungan jutsu pelajarilah semuanya dan jangan lupa untuk melatih control chakra karena chakramu itu sangat besar ditambah kyuubi yg ada didalam tubuhmu itu"balas Madara sambil memberikan gulungan jutsu pada Naruto

"ha'i Madara sensei"

Mulai saat itu Naruto berlatih dengan giat hari-harinya dilewati dengan berlatih berlatih dan berlatih,dari mulai latihan fisik yg berat ninjutsu,tainjutsu,fuinjutsu,kenjutsu,genjutsu bahkan kenjutsu, Naruto juga memiliki sel Hashirama yg membuat dia memiliki kekkei genkei Mokuton sama dengan Madara dan Obito.

.

.

.

Time skip 7 tahun

Katon:gouka mekkyaku

Doton:doryu joheki

Blarrrrr ledakan terjadi karena pertemuan dua jutsu tersebut

"kau sudah mnjadi kuat Naruto"ucap Obito

"hehehe Tdk juga nii-san, ini semua juga karena nii-san dan Madara-sensei"balas Naruto

Hubungan Naruto dengan Obito selama 7 tahun ini sudah seperti kakak dan adik

"Naruto , Obito kalian dipanggil Madara-sama"ucap seseorang yg muncul didalam tanah aka Zetsu

Mereka pun pergi ketempat Madara

"ada apa Madara-sensei memanggil kami"ucap Obito

"Obito, Naruto umur ku sudah tidak lama lagi , aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada kalian , untuk Obito ambillah Gunbai milikku dan juga bawalah Zetsu menjadi bawahanmu, untuk Naruto aku akan menberikan mata ku kepada mu "

Naruto pun berbaring diatas kasur yg sudah disediakan oleh Madara,selama 2jam akhirnya operasinya selesai

"mulai sekarang nama mu adalah Uchiha Naruto!"ucap Madara dengan tegas

"kalian berdua sudah ku anggap sebagai cucuku , bawalah kedamaian bagi dunia ini dengan cara kalian, cucu-cucuku Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Naruto"tidak beberapa lama setelah mengucapkan itu Madara menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

"kami akan membawa kedamainan bagi dunia ini sensei , terima kasih untuk segalanya"ucap Naruto

"hnn,Naruto jadi apa rencanamu sekarang"ucap Obito

"aku akan ke Otogakure,untuk ikut mebantu invasi keKonoha,kalau kau bagaimana nii-san"balas Naruto

"hemm,sepertinya aku hanya akan mengembara dulu ,kalau kau butuh bantuan ku tinggal cari aku lembah kematian atau lebih tepatnya di dalam air terjun , aku akan membuat bunsin disana untuk menunggumu kalau-kalau kau butuh bantuanku"

"arigatou Obito-nii"balas Naruto

"aku pergi Naruto"

Swuuuwsss Obito pun pergi menggunakan jikukan ninjutsunya

"kalau begitu giliran ku ttbayo"

'KAMUI'

Swuuuuuss Naruto trhisap oleh mata kirinya dan menghilang

.

.

.

.

Di Otogakure

"Orocimaru-sama,pasukan sudah siap untuk melakukan invasi"

"khu khu khu , sebentar lagi kita akan menghancurkan Konoha"

Swuus tap  
tiba-tiba seseorang datang di hadapan Orochimaru  
semua pasukannya pun langsung memasang posisi bertarung

"hey hey hey, aku disini tidak datang untuk menjadi musuh"ucap orang tersebut yg ternyata Naruto

"kau siapa bocah?"tanya Orochimaru

"aku Uchiha Naruto , aku kesini ingin bergabung dengan Oto dalam rangka melakukan invasi kekonoha"balas Naruto

"khu khu khu ternyata masih ada seorang Uchiha ya"

"jadi bagaimana Orchimaru , aku juga memiliki dendam terhadap Konoha"

"hhmm,"

"aku tidak akan berkhianat pada oto"

"kalau aku menolak"balas Orochimaru

"aku akan membocorkan rencana invasi tersebut pada Konoha"balas Naruto

"khu khu khu , jadi kau mengancam ya bocah , yaa mau bagaimana lagi jadi baiklah aku akan membawamu dalam invasi ini"

"untuk urusan Yondaime biar aku yg urus kau urus saja Sandaime "balas Naruto

"apakah tidak apa membiarkan seorang bocah melawan Yondaime Hokage"

"hn,kau meremehkan aku ya ular tu"  
traaclkkk tanah yg dipijak Naruto seketika retak karena takanan chakranya

'bocah ini , memiliki chakra yg sanagt besar'batin Orochimaru

Orochimaru mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena takut

"hemm, baik lah kau yg urus Yondaime bocah"ucap Orochimaru

Naruto hanya mengangguk

'bocah ini bisaku jadikan wadahku jika Uchiha Sasuke gagal nanti'batin Orochimaru

"baiklah kita pergi"

"ha'I Orochimaru sama"ucap ninja-ninja Oto serempak

.

.

.

Di Konoha  
masih diadakan ujian chunin tahap tiga , pertarungan antara Uchiha Sasuke vs Shabaku no Gaara

"pertarungan mulai"ucap wasit

Sasuke melemparkan kunai kearah Gaara , dengan mudahnya Gaara menangkis kunai kunai tersebut dengan pasirnya , tapi Sasuke sudah membuat Headseal

'CHIDORI'

Sasuke berlari kearah Gaara dengan tangan yg sudah dialiri chakra petir

"rasakan ini , CHIDORI"ucap Sasuke

Blarrrrrrrrrr jurus Sasuke bisa ditahan oleh Gaara dengan cara memjerat tangan Sasuke dengan Pasirnya

'SHABAKU SOSO'

Arrrrgggggg Sasuke merengeng kesakitan karena jutsu Gaara yg meremukan tangan kirinya

'RYUSU….. "Berhenti"teriak wasit

Gaara pun menghntikan jurusnya

"Pemenangnya Shabaku no Gaara dari suna"ucap wasit

Sasuke pun ditandu oleh tim medis

Pertandingan selanjutnya Namikaze Menma vs Shabaku no Kankuro

"aku menyerah"ucap Kankuro

"hey kau takut manusia cat tembok"ucap Menma mengejek

"cih"desis Kankuro

"baikalah pemenangnya adalah Namikaze Menma"ucap Wasit

Dikursi kage

"baiklah degan ini ujian chunin tahap 3 sudah selesai yg mnjadi chunin adalah Shabaku no Gaara,Menma Namikaze,Nara shikamaru,Shino Aburame,Shabaku no Temari,Neji Hyuuga dan atas pertimbangan tim penyelengara ujian chunin Sasuke Uchiha juga menjadi Chunian"ucap Yondaime Hokage

"yosshh aku akhirnya menjadi Chunin"ucap Menma

'hoohh , merepotkan'batin Shikamaru

'andai saja kau ada disini Naruto kau pasti sudah menjadi Chunin , maafkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san ini Naruto'batin Minato

Dooarrr terjadi ledakan di atap tempat diadakannya ujian chunin tahap 3

.

.

.

"invasi dimulai"teriak Orochimaru

 **~TBC~**

 **Yoosh akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga minna**

 **Tolong review yg banyak ya minna**

 **R**

 **N**

 **R**


	2. PEMBERITAHUAN

**Hey Minna , gomen sepertinya saya mempertimbangkan untuk menghentikan ff ini karena saya mau fokus pada ff saya yg satu lagi , kalau mau membacanya ini judulnya**

 **PENERUS DEWA SHINOBI:UZUMAKI NARUTO DAN UCHIHA OBITO**

 **dijamin lebih seru!**


End file.
